


Dads of Thedas

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adopted Children, Alistair Really Likes Cheese, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Children, Choose Your Own Adventure, Custom Hawke, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Hawke Has A Twin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modern Thedas, Multiple Pairings, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Thedas' Most Bangable, everyone is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Axel came to Haven so he and his son could start over. He'll soon discover that the town is full of other dads, and for some reason or another, quite eligible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this began as a challenge I issued to Sonya, but I thought I'd take a crack at it too. See how well you could turn your favorite fandom into a Dream Daddy setting. I haven't tagged any pairings yet because there are no other characters in the first chapter besides the main characters. I will tag them after they've been encountered in the story.
> 
> EDIT: Alright, I just went ahead and tagged everyone anyway.

“Wake up, love…” Ronan whispered.

Axel whined his complaint, nuzzling into his chest. His arms squeezed him just a tad tighter, he loved the way it felt, but never liked admitting it. Ronan was older by four years, it always felt so childish to enjoy the attention that much. Then again, he never really needed to say anything about it, he just always seemed to know what he wanted. Many said elves were gorgeous, but others didn't really hold a candle to him. When he wore his hair down, it was a flash of white blonde locks from his head to his waist, and eyes like emeralds, easy enough to get lost in. More than once he'd lost his words, his thoughts just staring into them. Not that he considered himself to be very average, he considered his look to be attractive enough. What really separated them was how absolutely gifted he was, it felt like everything he tried, he excelled at, music, poetry, cooking, hunting. There wasn't a single thing he could remember him being less than amazing at. He was charming and funny, intelligent beyond his own understanding, and by comparison, he was alright at a lot of things, but nothing he could really claim to be great at. Ronan loved him, and while he had been more the type to keep his distance, a bit too shy to try to talk to him, he managed so easily, confessed to being quite taken with _him_ of all people. Even if he lived forever, he would never understand what drew his attention in the first place. Oh he definitely still recalled the first conversation they ever had.

“So you like music?” He asked.

Gesturing to the magazine in his hands with a smile. Axel had froze, not even certain how to answer such a simple question. Unable to think beyond wondering who he was and if perhaps he was really talking to someone else, he nodded.

“I like classical best, but I like a bit of everything. Pretty decent with a guitar too. What about you? What kind of music do you like?” Ronan asked, trying to figure him out.

“I like everything…” he mumbled. “I would say the sound and the words are important, the genre is secondary…”

“I can respect that.” He said warmly. “If you don't mind, I'd like to sit here with you awhile longer. Do you mind?”

No, he absolutely didn't mind! It was unbelievable that someone like this would want to keep trying. Surely by then he realized he wasn't really the best with making conversation. For whatever reason, he stuck around. By the end of the night they had traded numbers, made plans even. Axel never expected him to show, but he did, early even. Mythal, he was already the luckiest man alive, and yet it was making their relationship official, getting married and adopting their son, Orion that made him feel like he was truly blessed.

“Dad, come on...how much longer are you going to sleep? It's almost noon and you promised we'd look around.” Orion said.

Axel heaved a sigh, reluctantly opening his eyes. He was squeezing his pillow to his chest. Right...Ronan wasn't there, hadn't been for two years now. That meant this was...Haven, of course. The trip alone crossed most of Ferelden, and had taken all night. He wanted to have a look around then, but Orion could hardly keep his eyes open, and truthfully he didn't feel up to much. The house came furnished, and they didn't have a lot of things. He carried Orion in and put him to bed, unpacking the van by himself before turning in for the night. Moving was supposed to be a way to try and move on, he was finally going to try and make some friends at the very least. He still wasn't completely sure about dating again, but even if he swore he wasn't ready yet, he knew life moved on it's own, in strange and unexpected ways, if he was meant for that, all the complaining in the world would probably only delay the inevitable. Trying to avoid getting out of bed just yet, he tried for a distraction.

“Did you brush your teeth? Wash your face, fix your hair?” He rattled off lazily.

“Yes, dad. Your turn now. Come on.” Orion told him.

“Alright, alright, I'm awake.” He mumbled.

Axel rolled out of bed, grabbing the first outfit he saw on his way out. Ruffling his hair, he closed the door. Orion already had some toast and cereal for breakfast, and dinner wasn't for a few hours, plenty of time to explore the town before then. He should still have something before they left anyway. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed a pack of bagels from the fridge, putting the rest away when he got it in the toaster. He grabbed the cream cheese, waiting patiently. Ronan tried to keep them healthy, and it showed in his cooking, but since his death, both him and his dad had kind of slipped on that, and one of his weaknesses was definitely bagels thickly slathered in cream cheese. True to form, he walked down the hall, sniffing the air a few times.

“Do I smell bagels?” He asked, perking up instantly.

“Sure do. Thought you'd want something before we left.” Orion said.

In a matter of seconds, he'd taken a seat at the kitchen island, hunched over the small plate. He fanned his mouth, not considering how hot it might be.waiting to say anything until he got it down, he huffed in relief.

“I thought we'd drive around from one end of town to the other and see what we find.” Axel said.

“Can I pick where we go for dinner?” He asked hopefully.

“Will there be any salad on the menu?” He questioned.

“Not even on the side.” Orion replied with a shrug.

“Then count me in.” He agreed. “Let's see...we have enough groceries for a few days, your enrollment papers have been turned in...aside from unpacking, all that's left is to spoil my favorite son.”

“Dad...I'm your only son.” Orion groaned.

“Really? I could have sworn I had another. Maybe we left him behind.” He shrugged.

“That was the movie we watched three days ago.” He said.

“Oh, that's right. Well, then I guess it'll just be you and me.” He joked, tangling his fingers in the stray strands at the back of his neck. “We’ll just pick up some stuff. Maybe decorate this place…”

He didn't really have any ideas on that. That was Ronan’s thing. Still, maybe a fumbling attempt would seem impressive if they ever had guests? Really he wasn't especially old, twenty-six had just happened, he couldn't really be that out of touch with people yet. Hell, he hadn't ever had to ask Orion to help him with his phone. Trying to decide what to shoot for in interior design, that might as well be a different story in a language he couldn't read. He didn't care if it meant every inch of wallspace was covered in posters or framed pictures of fruit, but he was content to let Orion choose. He'd always looked more like him, but in terms of creativity and talent? He was much closer to Ronan. A small blessing if he was pressed to comment on it. Grabbing his keys off the counter, he finished his bagel, hurrying to grab his shoes.

“Ready for this adventure?” He asked.

“Depends, do we have enough potions to make such a journey?” Orion replied with a shrug.

“Let's hope for a store on the way, no potions but I have money to buy some.” He said, waving his wallet.

“Tales will be told for eternity of our heroics. Songs composed. We shan't keep the world waiting!” Orion cheered.

“Indeed. To the steed, we ride!” Axel called, raising his car key like a sword.

They marched out the front door, heading for the car. Buckling his seatbelt, he put the key in, a flash of long blonde hair making him freeze to try and seek it out. It was only a moment, but the figure he saw looked very familiar. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, new places always seemed to mess with your head after all.

“What say you? Left or right?” He asked, distracting himself with the ‘adventure’ theme a little longer. “Let us hope the path we pick isn't filled with perilous traps.”

Orion looked down both sides, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. “Right. That seems promising. Surely it's the path the victory.”

What was his definition of victory in a place like this? Being a good father, absolutely. What beyond that though? Popularity wasn't really his style, he'd be happy enough to make even one half decent friend, maybe a little self improvement couldn't hurt. Glancing down, he sighed. Perhaps some new clothes would be a good place to start. He'd had much of his wardrobe for so long even his shirts were getting a bit threadbare. If he wanted to seem like he belonged here, he could stand a few outfits. Besides, looking shabby might as well be a guarantee he wasn't going to find a job.

“Dad, look! There's a lake nearby. We could go swimming this summer.” Orion pointed to a sign.

“Ah, you're making me miss the sea. Nothing smells quite the same. Lakes just smell like weird algae. Still, for you, I'll endure smelling like a mossy rock if swimming is what you want.” He sighed.

Honestly, he hated the smell of salt water at first. It had taken at least a year of living by it to get used to it, and it wasn't until they began packing that he really began to feel a little sad about leaving it behind. It was a particularly large building which managed to get his mind off what he missed. By the sign on the outside, he'd just found a library, and holy heck was it ever huge. How many books did a place like that hold? Thousands? Really, he loved reading, and the idea of curling in a corner with a good book was vastly appealing on its own, but if asked, he was certain he could spin it that it was a place he could meet someone else who really liked to read or something. Not a good idea to stop now, or he'd just stay there all night.

“I spy a provisions shop.” Orion announced.

Expecting a small store that sold a little of everything, he was mildly surprised to see a fairly large mall. That as perfect, they could pick up some house decorations and other essentials, get new clothes and maybe find a few new books. So maybe he wasn't as ready to get out and meet people as he imagined. He found a parking spot, surprisingly close the entrance. Sighing to himself, he shut the car off, waiting for Orion to round the car.

“Well, can you handle being in a place like this around your super cool dad, or would you rather go in first so it doesn't look like you showed up with me?” He asked.

“I'm not exactly ashamed of you, let's just go.” He said with a laugh.

“Very brave, son. I'll see that you're justly rewarded for your heroic efforts.” He joked.

“Completely unnecessary Pops. But if you're serious, I could use some new headphones. Just saying.” He shrugged.

“New headphones? That's easy.” He said.

So far so good, maybe this place wouldn't be as strange as he thought. It would be a little uncomfortable at first, that much he could be sure of. Ronan's work put him in contact with a lot of people all the time, where he preferred to stay home and take care of the house. Considering the attitude towards magic, the truth had been he was more afraid to be around people he didn't know. Ronan had been amazing enough to teach him what he could to blend in. Now most couldn't even tell he was anything but normal. As normal as elves were anywhere, he supposed. He really wasn't sure if anyone here could look past that, but he had to find out eventually. Being a coward would only set a bad example for Orion, and that felt like bad parenting.

“You look nervous. Don't be, you said yourself that you're super cool. People would have to be crazy not to want to bask in the awesome.” Orion laughed.

“You know what? You're absolutely right. I am pretty awesome.” He agreed.

Standing just a little taller, he gestured to a store that looked like it sold towels and bath supplies. A good place to start, considering their towels looked ancient. Not to mention they were almost out of conditioner. Life would surely end without tangle free silky hair. Who could say, maybe he could even find some job opportunities here...


	2. Chapter 2

Axel sighed, the last of the bags unloaded on the couch in the living room. Much of the day was gone, and he was fairly sure they _still_ hadn't seen everything the town had to offer. Just how big was this place? It looked _tiny_ on the map he'd checked on his phone. Oh well, not like it was a great idea to burn all the excitement out in a single night. Orion immediately grabbed the bag with the towels and shower supplies, rushing off before he could stop him. Some kind of postcard slipped through the mail slot, the sound startling enough to make him jump slightly. Forcing himself off the arm of the couch, he bent to retrieve it. Some neighborhood get together. On the one hand it was a good way to meet people. On the other, he hadn't met anyone and based solely on the number of houses in the area? That was going to be a lot of people. Rolling his eyes, he checked the date and time. Axel grabbed his phone, not quite sure what day of the week it actually was. Tomorrow afternoon then, not much of an advanced notice.

 

Peering into the bags, he lazily tossed a few pieces of clothes over the back of the couch. Good thing they went shopping after all. About to put the rest of their treasures away, there was a knock on the door. What unfortunately convenient timing. Axel tried to peek out the window, but couldn't see past the bushes by the door. Shrugging a shoulder, he cautiously opened the door, probably a salesperson. Not one, but two people, neither expecting the other, apparently.

 

“Uh...hello.” Axel managed.

 

Both human, likely unrelated. One was blonde, the other sporting trendily styled ginger hair. Content to ignore the blonde for a moment, the taller man held out a covered paper plate. He couldn't be sure, but it just looked like small slices of different cheeses. No meat, no crackers, just cheese. Was that significant in some way? Maybe it was a human thing.

 

“Couldn't help but notice your car, you're new right?” The redhead said with a sheepish grin. “I'm Alistair Theirin, by the way.”

 

Axel blinked twice, raising a hand in a confused wave. He accepted the cheese plate, quick to thank him, that was right wasn't it? The blonde man held an empty plate, clicking his tongue disapprovingly at Alistair. He must have brought something. Something which Alistair had scarfed down on the way. He let it go, instead returning his attention to him with a wide grin. Damn, they were so white he was glad for the nearly set sun, he might actually go blind if the sun was still out.

 

“I'm your neighbor, Joseph.” He announced finally.

 

Axel blinked again. “Axel Lavellan.”

 

Really smooth, way to try and carry on a conversation. Thankfully, Orion returned just in time to help. Axel loosely tugged him closer by the crook of his elbow.

 

“This is my son, Orion.” He said proudly.

 

“Ah, you _are_ a dad. I had a feeling.” Alistair said. “I have a girl, probably around the same age. Just turned seventeen.”

 

“I'm sixteen.” Orion said, smiling pleasantly.

 

Yup. Definitely had Ronan's charm. Axel was about as charming as a nug, which was to say he hadn't quite figured it out like so many things.

 

“Do you have kids?” He asked Joseph.

 

Mythal, he hadn't even thought to ask. He needed lessons or something.

 

“Four, actually.” He replied.

 

“Is it just the two of you?” Alistair asked quietly, like he wasn't quite sure.

 

Awkward was nice. Couldn't be any worse than this guy. He liked awkward, made him feel just a little better.

 

“Ahh...yeah. Just us.” Axel mumbled.

 

“My other dad was murdered a few years back. We do fine by ourselves though.” Orion added, carefully hiding how bad it felt to bring it up. He was the type who would wait until he was alone to feel bad about it. “Are either of you married?”

 

 _Yes!_ Great save. He absolutely wouldn't have been able to do that. He was so proud.

 

“Yes, my wife is probably out with friends though.” Joseph sighed.

 

“My kid is adopted. I wanted to get married and have a family, but it just didn't work out that way.” Alistair said with a nervous smile.

 

Axel silently followed the conversation, unwrapping the plate. He grabbed a piece of the cheese, sniffing it suspiciously. Smelled alright. He popped it in his mouth, setting the plate on the small stand by the couch. Honestly it was plenty weird that they were just standing on the porch holding this conversation in the first place, but he didn't know them enough to want to invite them inside. He'd take awkward for 600$ if it meant he didn't have to invite strangers into his house. Then again, he wasn't particularly even worried about them trying anything. If he had no choice, he could and would defend their lives. Ronan hadn't left Orion defenseless either. That kid could turn just about anything into a weapon, but give him a blade and he could work some _real_ magic. Hopefully he'd at least taught him well enough not to use what he knew unless there were no other options. Objectively, neither was bad looking, and he didn't feel any dangerous vibes from them. If anything, one was an idiot and the other was simply trying to be the perfect neighbor, to what end he couldn't say.

 

“Ahh, anyway. I do hope you'll make it to our little gathering tomorrow.” Joseph said, beaming now. “I realize you're probably not devoted to Andraste and the Maker, but you're also _more_ than welcome to stop by on Sunday.”

 

Oh gods. There it was. Nothing could push him back to bed like trying to get him into a church. Not that he didn't concede that the Maker _might_ exist, only that he was plenty satisfied with the Creators.

 

“Sure, we’ll see you tomorrow for sure.” Axel mumbled.

 

No promises on Sunday, no making Joseph feel weird for asking, hopefully. An all around solid answer, right? Besides, maybe agreeing to subject himself to lots of people would make him forget the offer in the first place. Sundays were his sleeping in days. Orion wouldn't have school, so he could sleep in a bit too, late breakfast, and then usually the three of them would sit on the couch and watch tv most of the day. The one day of the week no one made any plans, no work, nothing but quality family time. That was a habit that seemed like it would be hard to break, and honestly he wasn't  sure he wanted to just to roll out of bed super early and listen to people he didn't know for a few hours.

 

After a little more discussion about the gathering, Joseph and Alistair left. They'd already eaten not long ago, but he was ready for something else. They'd passed a nice looking little cafe on the way home, open late too.

 

“Want to get some dessert? I bet they have coffee too…” he suggested.

 

“No coffee for me, I won't sleep. Dessert sounds good though.” Orion said with a shrug.

 

Opting not to drive, he pulled his shoes back on, grabbing his keys. Orion followed behind him, waiting while he locked the door. It was actually surprising to see businesses within walking distance, he was fairly sure this area was residential after all. About three blocks down, the cafe came into view, Orion immediately grabbing a booth just inside. Axel was about to sit, when that flash of white-blonde hair he'd seen earlier passed by the kitchen, the small windows in the door giving the briefest glance. No way. Not possible. Sighing, he took a seat, grabbing a small menu from between the napkin holder and the salt and pepper rack. Orion snagged the other one, keenly aware of the way his dad tried to hide behind his.

 

“Too much for you? They seemed nice at least.” He said conversationally.

 

“No, not that. They were...it was fine.” He mumbled.

 

Really he didn't want to have to explain that he might be seeing things. ‘Son, I've seen your father twice now, and I might be going crazy’ wasn't news he wanted to concern him with.

 

“Hey, new faces! New to town?” A man asked.

 

Axel hesitantly peered over the top of the menu. It wasn't Ronan after all. Could have been from behind though. This man had different tattoos on his face, and his eyes were a rather calm grey.

 

“Uh...yeah. I'm Axel and this is my son Orion.” He said quietly.

 

“So nice to have new dads around. I'm Malin. Malin Mahariel, technically, but doesn't that kind of have a comic book feel to it?” He sighed. Glancing to the back, he seemed to be looking for someone. “Dante, come here a sec!”

 

Moments later, another blonde reluctantly shuffled out of the kitchen, his hands covered in flour. Both elves, refreshing to know they weren't the only one's here after all. Maybe things were looking up.

 

“This is my boy, Dante. Probably obvious I guess, but he does all the baking here. Really talented, I swear he can make a cake that would make Mythal herself weep.” He said.

 

Orion smiled. He looked maybe a little older, but still within a decent range that they might have common interests. Dante offered a nervous wave to him in return, clearly wondering the same thing.

 

“So you just moved then? We live in the area too. Oh, was it that little blue house?” Malin guessed.

 

“No, it's the...the red one with the bushes on either side of the door.” Axel said.

 

“Pink.” Orion corrected.

 

“Ugh...I know. The one that looks like a little girl’s dollhouse.” Axel admitted with a heavy sigh.

 

“Oh, no shit?” He said. “We’re in the yellow one right across the street. Should definitely stop by sometime. We could play cards or...I don't know, watch tv? The boys can hang out. Dante needs friends, and I'm guessing your son hasn't really met anyone else yet?”

 

“Not yet. I guess we're going to this thing tomorrow though.” Orion said with a shrug.

 

“Oh, yeah. They do those once a month usually. Good chance for new people to get involved and not feel left out, and the other dads to relax and talk.” He said.

 

“Wait, other dads? I've only heard of one woman so far, is this town mostly just single dads?” He asked curiously.

 

“Mostly, yeah. Joseph's wife doesn't like to stay home much. Then there's Arista Hawke. I hear she kept her own last name. Liked having that connection to her brother. Twins as I understand, but I can't say. She's usually out of town on business. Yeah. Mostly just dads. Now that you mention it, I guess I never thought that was really strange until now.” He added.

 

“Dad...what's the limit here?” Orion asked quietly.

 

“Well, we're celebrating still, so whatever you like I guess.” He shrugged.

 

“No, don't worry about it. Call it a welcome to the neighborhood gift.” We're neighbors, right? I'm not the type to bring shit over, so this will have to do.” Malin laughed.

 

“What do you recommend?” Axel asked, not wanting to take advantage.

 

“Hm… I'll go make some cappuccino, just got a new flavor in. Dante, is there any of that pie left?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Should I bring the cookies too?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” He agreed. Pointing to the edge of the booth, he smiled. “Gets kinda dead here late at night. Mind if we join you?”

 

They didn't look alike. Probably weren't similar at all. Yeah. He could handle that. He nodded quickly, replacing the menu. No point in hiding from someone who was nothing like he thought. Orion put his back too, waiting until he had left to make the cappuccino, keeping his voice down.

 

“Hey is it just me or does he kind of look like dad?” He asked quietly.

 

Axel shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he was just trying to fool himself after all. There were differences, enough to remind him they weren't the same, but familiar enough to remind him. He glanced behind the counter, nodding slowly.

 

“No, he does, doesn't he? Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“I'm fine. So far he seems really nice. Are you?” Orion wondered.

 

“Yeah. I'll be alright. I'm kind of looking forward to spending time with them. Not that Alistair and Joseph weren't fine… but I admit humans make me a little nervous.” He sighed.

 

Man that sounded lame even to himself, but it was true. He couldn't remember even seeing one before they moved here, he wasn't afraid of them, but more wary. He had to be wary of most people to some degree anyway, part of being a good father. Malin and Dante returned after a bit, Malin gave him a confident smile, sliding a large cup in front of him.

 

“Give that a try. I'm more of a coffee guy, but this is pretty great.” He said.

 

“Otherwise, there's also a place that just does coffee and some food nearby too. Guy named Mat runs it, he's pretty chill.” Dante said. Catching the almost shocked look his dad gave him, he was quick to add to it. “Of course dad makes some really awesome food.”

 

“Oh. Yes, I saw some pretty interesting sounding things on the menu. I would have tried it, but we got something at the mall.” Axel said.

 

“Poor thing. You might need this then.” Malin sighed.

 

Reaching into the pouch of his apron, he pulled out a small roll of what appeared to be medicine, setting a few in front of him and a few more in front of Orion. Exchanging glances, they both ate the round tabs.

 

“Do you usually carry medicine on hand like that?” Axel wondered.

 

“Yup. Got all sorts of stuff. Antacids, aspirin, decongestants. Even vitamins. I'm a father, it just feels natural to be prepared for anything.” Malin shrugged. “I'll have extra tomorrow. Some of the others really go overboard with the spice, and it can be a little much.”

 

“Would you say the others are alright?” Axel asked quietly.

 

“Most are pretty chill. Some are a bit competitive, not my style. Uh. Maybe I shouldn't say this but there are a few that are a little...odd. Harmless, but...odd.” He sighed.

 

“If you're going to the get together tomorrow, we’ll be there too. Give you an out of you feel out of place. Just come hang out with us and you won't have to worry about it.” Malin offered.

 

Dante noticed the strange tension, picking at the pie he'd brought out. Eyeing the plate of cookies. “We know it's hard for our kind at first. We weren't the most open when we first got here either. Everyone just ended up being nicer than we thought, really friendly. You guys won't have trouble here.”

 

“That's very kind of you both. Thank you.” Orion said.

 

Surely Axel would have thanked them himself if he weren't completely invested in the spread on the table. They said the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, but it didn't really work that way with his dad. The way to his stomach was through his mouth. End of the line. He liked good food, but if someone wanted conversation, giving him any was a terrible plan...


	3. Chapter 3

Axel wandered around without real purpose, mainly trying to memorize names and faces. The whole street was sectioned off on either side, packed with adults and kids of all ages. Thankfully someone had taken the initiative to make name tags so he didn't feel pressed to introduce himself a zillion times. After about twenty minutes, he was fairly confident he had seen just about all the dads anyway. The kids were scattered, and it was difficult to keep track of them. Taking a seat at one of the picnic tables, Orion plopped down next to him, snagging his phone curiously. 

 

“Hey, I wasn't done yet. Where's yours?” Axel asked. 

 

“I saw you taking notes. I'm curious. I'll give it back.” He said. 

 

He got a small laugh at the notes he added behind the names, little ways to try and recall who was who once the name tags came off later. 

 

_ Malin and Dante Mahariel - Not-Ronan and Good Pie.  _

_ Alistair - Cheese Lord _

_ Joseph - Shiny Teeth, way too many kids.  _

_ Mary - Smells like stale grapes.  _

_ Leon Hawke - has two kids. Nice ass.  _

_ Zevran - Moving on… _

_ Damien - Great Hair _

_ Thom ‘Blackwall’ - Doesn't know what a razor is(?) don't understand the nickname.  _

_ Craig - Probably lives on protein powder.  _

_ Brian - smells like fish.  _

_ Mat - Hey, it's the coffee guy we heard about. Smells really good, actually.  _

_ Hugo - Did he eat a library? This dude knows too much.  _

_ Robert - Must live in a distillery. Smells like whiskey.  _

_ Carver Hawke - How is he even Leon’s brother. They're nothing alike. Grumpy Hawke.  _

_ Cole - Saw him once. Disappeared somewhere. I think he read my mind. Yikes.  _

_ Varric - seriously didn't even see him at first. Nice guy, I think? _

_ Anders - one kid. At least four cats, based on fur on his shirt.  _

_ Fenris - seems a little irritated. 10/10.  _

_ Krem - Easier than ‘Cremisius’ decent guy.  _

_ Iron Bull - Super tall.  _ _ Horny _ _. (I thought it was funny anyway.) tells jokes.  _

_ Solas - apparently likes napping. Aggressively sells organic produce somewhere. Two kids.  _

_ Cullen - … Kind of attractive for a human. Totally awkward. Has a dog, maybe?  _

_ Dorian - nice moustache. Looks fancy.  _

_ Sebastian - might be more into Andraste than Joseph, wow. Could listen to him all day.  _

 

Orion handed it back, noting the faint blush on his face when he yanked it from him. 

 

“Well, that's surprising. Here I was beginning to think you only noticed celebrities.” He joked. 

 

“There's nothing wrong with admitting someone is appealing. I never said I was actually interested.” Axel said defensively. 

 

“Dad. Seriously. It's cool.” He said, smiling. Staring at the bottle of apple juice he had been given. He sighed. “Look. I miss dad too, but I don't want you to be miserable because you miss him. I get that you might not be ready yet, but I want you to know, I'm not going to be mad if you  _ do  _ start dating again. Dad wouldn't have wanted you to be alone if it makes you feel lonely. No one can replace him, but a good person would never try to.” 

 

Axel traced the rim of his glass, slumping down on the table with a heavy sigh. “I should be giving you advice, not the other way around.” 

 

“You do. It's just that this time you needed to hear it.” Orion said, shrugging a shoulder. 

 

Before he could say anything, two younger girls and a boy about his age ran off with him. Damn these kids were fast, and quiet too, he hadn't even heard them until it was too late. Leon took a seat across from him, smiling despite looking a bit tired. He reached in a cooler by the table, pulling out two bottles of beer, sliding no one to him. Axel abandoned his glass of water, nodding his thanks. 

 

“Settling in alright?” He asked. 

 

“Ugh… I mean I guess. Busy place, kind of different from what I'm used to.” He admitted. 

 

“Heard your son saying he'll be starting classes soon. Might end up with my boys. Hugo is a teacher at the school.” Leon said conversationally. 

 

“I wish I could go back to school. Much easier to do homework than finding a job, right?” He muttered. 

 

“You need a job? If you're not too picky, I'm the manager at the Monte Cristo. I could hire you.” He said. 

 

“Isn't that nepotism?” Axel asked warily. 

 

“Not really. I don't know you yet.” He laughed. 

 

“That's fair.” He said. “What's the job?” 

 

“Just get people their drinks. Nothing fancy, we’re not out to compete with the bar. He gestured to Iron Bull. “He's our bouncer. You'd be working closely with Zev too.” 

 

“What's there to be picky about then?” He asked, increasingly suspicious. 

 

“Oh man. You don't know yet.” He realized. “Tell you what. Come by sometime. If you decide you're fine with it, you can just hit me up on DadBook.” 

 

Axel had no idea what that was. Leon gestured to his own phone, tapping away at something. Turning it to show him, he reached for his phone to find the app. Well, at the very least it was an easy way to get ahold of someone, and without giving his phone number out. Rotating his phone, he began to fill out his information. Man he was really curious though, what could be so bad? 

 

“If you like poker, let Varric know. He'll probably invite you to his games. Those are in the back room, so even if the place isn't to your liking, you can still go. “ Leon said. 

 

“I'm not very good.” He mumbled. “Oh wow. Looks like everyone is on here…” 

 

“Oh yeah. Really is the best way to get ahold of anyone. Easy to make plans when you have free time.” He agreed. 

 

“Wait...I just realized. Why did it ask for turn ons. Is this a dating site?” He asked, suddenly contemplating deleting it before anyone noticed. 

 

“No. Well...yes? I mean. It's just your standard social media, but it  _ could _ be used for dating, I suppose.” He said. 

 

“Do...you?” Axel wondered, regretting it immediately. 

 

That was definitely too personal, and beyond that, he wasn't sure why he asked. He had only just met him, and he was a potential employer, he wasn't interested in him  _ that _ way. He wasn't bad looking, just...he hadn't considered him in that light. 

 

“Me? No. I've been busy working. The kids need a lot of focus too. I haven't actually dated since they were born…” he sighed. 

 

“Never married then?” He asked. 

 

“Me? No. Never met the right guy.” He took a drink, hunching over. “I'm gay. I wanted the family experience, but I didn't want to adopt, I really wanted my own kids. My friend volunteered. She didn't want to move this far away, likes her job. Chief of Police in a city in the Free Marches. So, a few times a year, her and her husband make the trip to see the kids.” 

 

“He didn't mind?” Axel asked. 

 

He'd never have been alright with that. If Ronan really wanted it, he'd have agreed in an instant, but he'd have been a bit jealous for quite a while. He didn't like admitting that, felt like a jerk for feeling that way. He had to imagine someone sleeping with your wife or husband might be upsetting.

 

“Oh...I didn't...uh...wow.” He laughed nervously. “I'm really not attracted to women. She's a great woman, an amazing friend, but I can't...you know.” 

 

Ah, he understood that. He remembered that epiphany quite young. He'd long forgotten her name, but objectively, she was the cutest girl he'd ever seen, thought for sure kissing her would feel new and exciting. Instead, he had been shocked to realize he felt absolutely nothing. No sparks, his heartbeat normal. If he felt anything, it was that it was wrong. His first kiss with Ronan was a completely different story. At first it was like all the empty spaces filled in, but somewhere between there and ‘bursting with happiness ‘ there ended up being a completely different kind of ‘excitement’. A kind that made him feel like he'd die of embarrassment. He must have been blushing again, hearing a quiet chuckle. 

 

“I see. You get it too. I wasn't about to assume, but I had a feeling.” He said. 

 

Axel looked away, sweeping black waves out of his face. Leon recalled someone mentioning his husband had passed. Not a good subject then. Gesturing to his right eye, he roped his head. 

 

“How'd you get the scar?” He wondered, taking another sip. 

 

“Oh. Uh. Had it for years. Crazy broken window accident.” He lied. 

 

In truth, it was Ronan's father. Didn't mind that he liked men,didn't even care that he wanted to marry a man. It was discovering that his fiancé was a mage that upset him. Took exception to the idea he might accidentally set him on fire or whatever he might imagine him doing. Had Ronan not pulled him back, he might have lost the eye, the thin scar he escaped with was something he considered immensely lucky. Plus, it served to remind him how serious he really was about him. Leon gestured to his left shoulder, covered by the thin hoodie he wore. 

 

“Windows. Right.” He laughed. Lowering his voice, he sighed. “Mage, right? Me too. Got stabbed on my way home, this was way before I moved here. Most here don't seem to mind. Even Sebastian. Says even mages are the Maker’s children. I'll give you a rundown of who's cool and who not to tell. Save you a bit of drama.” 

 

“I appreciate that...I wasn't sure if I was the only one…” he sighed. 

 

“Hell no.” Leon said, pointing to people. “Dorian, Solas, Anders, even my sister...she's not here right now, she travels with her work. Mages, anyway.” 

 

“No shit? Catman and Fruit Loops are mages too?” He asked in disbelief. 

 

“Yep. I have my suspicions about Malin, but he's never outright said anything. I mean, if you had his cooking, it  _ must _ be magic. Only explanation.” He said seriously. 

 

“I'd be more curious about Dante, baking like that is pro level. I think I must have ate half the plate of cookies by myself.” Axel sighed. 

 

“Don't feel bad. One time I ordered two dozen for my youngest’s birthday. They never made it home. I had to swing by the grocery store and buy more there.” Leon said with a frown. 

 

“Well, at least their business must be doing pretty solid. That's good.” He said, unsure what else to say. 

 

“Speaking of business, looks like Malin making the rounds. Brian and Thom, they've tried to outdo each other for years now. This time they brought chili. I'm as adventurous as it gets, and I was going to try it, but I swear the spoon melted.” 

 

“Man, I think I got heartburn just picturing that…” Axel groaned. 

 

“Me too. That chili is going to be in my nightmares. Only a monster could want to put that in their body.” Hawke agreed completely. 

 

Malin reached them, a roll of antacids in one hand, and a plate of quiches in the other. Axel and Leon exchanged glances, seeming to wordlessly agree to go for it. Smiling, he popped out a few tabs in front of them, handing them each a quiche. 

 

“I'm so relieved to see you're getting along with people.” He said. “Ah. It seems Dante invited Orion over to play video games. I hope that's alright.”

 

“Absolutely. I'm glad he's made a friend already. I have a little more unpacking to do, now that I think about it.” He said, kneading his brow. 

 

“Well, the boys will be alright alone for a bit. Want some help?” Malin offered.

 

“I have nothing going on tonight, I can stop by too.” Leon added. 

 

He wasn't quite sure about having company this quickly, but then again, if Orion was already going to hang out with people, it wasn't a stretch to have guests. Mostly he was concerned about the questions that might come with it. 

 

“Sure. Maybe you might have better ideas for what to do with the stuff I bought for the living room.” He sighed. 

 

“Ooh. Pick me. I have awesome taste!” Leon volunteered. 

 

“Please. I've seen your house, it's decorated in macaroni art.” Malin laughed. 

 

“Proud father?” Axel suggested. 

 

“ _ He  _ made said art.” Malin said. 

 

“Uh...well, we can discuss things. Three is definitely better than one, right?” He said nervously. 

 

“Party should die down soon. I'll run home and bring some snacks. Leon, I trust you'll bring the drinks?” Malin asked. 

 

Leon produced a pair of sunglasses, throwing them on. “You know it.” 

 

Suddenly the small get together was sounding more like moving the party to his house. This should be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> I cut my teeth on writing m/m pairings, so this won't be anything new for me in that aspect. I know that sometimes people don't like messing around with characters that are canonically straight. This is why it's tagged as not being canon compliant. I plan to arrange this so everyone knows when there's going to be smut, and if you just can't deal with seeing a certain pairing, it can absolutely be skipped.
> 
> Also, since this is a crossover, I have plans to include characters from both. Because everyone needs more dads.


End file.
